


Spirit Detector

by DamnBlackHeart



Category: Shaman King
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnBlackHeart/pseuds/DamnBlackHeart
Summary: There just has to be another way to sense ghosts. As well as mess with a certain short, dull blonde haired boy too.





	

The sound of doors sliding open and closing made you aware that someone was coming closer. You didn’t look up until the soft footsteps reached the room you were in. At the entrance of the doorway a short boy with straight blonde hair that hung limply down to his chin, blinked and stared openly at you. You stare blankly at him before focusing your attention back to the object in your hand.

“What are you doing?” Manta asked, coming closer to see what it is that you’re holding. 

You lifted up a white candle in your hand so that he can see, before placing it in the center of the room.

“Testing out my spirit detector,” you replied, angling the candle correctly into the candle holder. You pulled out a box of matches from your pocket and placed it down besides it. Once that was set, you checked the windows and closed the door in the room.

“Your what detector?” he questioned, looking at you weirdly.

“Spirit detector,” you said, walking over to him. You took his bag and threw it into a corner and you dragged him into the middle of the room.

“Why?” he asked, confused.

“Because I’m tired of being the only one who can’t sense them,” you stated, pouting. You checked the room one last time before grabbing the matches.

“But you can see them,” Manta said, still confuse. He leaned closer, inspecting the candle.

“Yeah, but that’s not the same as knowing if they are in the area,” you said, swiping the match against the box. It ignited and quickly you lite the candle in front of you. You blew the match out and place the burn tip of it into a cup of water before throwing it into a trash can.

“Okay, but what does ghost and candles have to do with each other?” Manta asked, curious.

“Well, in common myths and folklore it is said that if the flame of a candle flickers and then turns blue, that there’s a spirit in the room. So if this works, then it’ll become my new spirit detector,” you smile, rubbing your hands together.

Manta shivered, looking frighten by your creepy smile.

“So…if this works then what’s the point of having it if you can see the ghost in the room anyway?” he said, shaking his head and then blinking at you.

“What do you mean?” you replied, confused. You took your eyes off the candle to look back at him.

“If the candle’s flame turns blue, letting you know that there’s a ghost in the room. Then what’s the point of it being a detector if it only works for a small space?” he stated, pointing at the candle and then motioning to the room. “I get it if it’s helps to know if there’s a ghost in the area, but it’s only for a room. You have the ability to see ghosts, so you’ll see it as soon as there’s one here.”

“Oh, I forgot I could see them,” you sighed, your shoulders slouching. “Well, I guess this was pointless.”

This of course resulted in him falling and landing flat on his face.

“Hm, I guess I can just test this out to see if it actually works. I am curious to see if there’s some truth to it,” you said, tapping your chin. You nodded happily, turning back to the candle and blowing it out. “Next time though, everybody is out doing stuff. Besides I got my sixth sense to warn me if ghosts are around.”

“Sixth sense?” he queried, getting up and dusting himself off with a sigh.

“I always get the creepy shivers whenever there are ghosts around,” you revealed, hiding a smile. “They could be on the other side of the house and I get the feeling that I’m not alone. So not only can I see them, but I can tell when they’re here. It’s stronger when I’m alone or if they have a dark intent.”

At your response you only heard silence. It was getting harder and harder to keep your smile and laughter at bay.

“What?” you asked, forging naivety.

“Why did you even forget you can see and feel them in the first place?!” he exclaimed, frowning.

“Honestly, I was bored and it’s annoying to constantly get the tingly shiver feeling since we’re always surrounded by ghosts,” you confessed, smiling sheepishly.

And again Manta fell face first on to the floor at your answer.

“And it’s always fun to see you do that,” you giggled, petting his head softly.

He sat up, shaking himself.

“Aw, my little Manta is so cute,” you gushed, hugging him tightly to you.

Manta blushed, and he grew redder once he noticed he was pressed against your chest. But of course all that blood rushing into his head isn’t good when your hugging him to death.

“Manta? Oops, I guess I hugged him to tight,” you laughed. After a minute of wondering what to do with his unconscious form, you realize that you could mess with him a little more.

“The others won’t be back for another hour or two,” you crackled, rubbing your hands together.

“Hm, I always wonder what my little Manta would look like dress as a kitty,” you giggled, dragging him into your room.

Ah, it’s too bad that the others came home earlier then you expected.

“He’s a cat!” Horo Horo yelled, laughing and falling on to the floor with the others. And with all the noised it resulted in Manta waking up, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Huh? What’s with the noise? W-what happen to my clothes?!”

Even if Manta was embarrassed and upset by you, it was worth it. You got more lovely memories with some cute pictures of him. However, he’s completely unaware of those. At least, you were still able to make it up to him.

All it took was one hug, a few sweet comments and a little kiss.


End file.
